This proposal is for continuation of a seven bed in-patient and out-patient CRC for children and adults at the Shands Teaching Hospital of the J. Hillis Miller Health Center of the University of Florida, to provide careful and optimal control of variables critical to clinical investigation in man. The Center is organized to provide a focus for communication and collaboration among health scientists advising on policy and carrying out studies in the unit, including specialists in: gastorenterology, pediatric and adult endocrinology, obstetrics and gynecology, metabolism, genetics, immunology, microbiology, oncology, pediatric and adult general surgery, urology, hematology, neurology, pathology, ophthalmology, psychiatry, psychology, biochemistry, pharmacology, nursing, pharmacy, pulmonology, and pediatric nephrology. Research-oriented nursing and dietary staff assist the development of detailed and practicable protocols and assure adherence to them. The Program Director and Associate Director, assisted by the Advisory Committee, encourage and assist young investigators to develop clinical research proposals. A technician is responsible for dependable specimen handling and distribution and carries out assays of urine and blood constituents to assist investigators and save costs.